


Dodge

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [8]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Random Battle Time
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dodge

**Author's Note:**

> for No True Pair, 2012. 'Let's try that again...'

It was different, Sinistra thought, as he jumped back and then dodged twice before attempting to strike his own blow. Even if he did manage to land a blow on A-ou, it wouldn't actually hurt the other ES member.

Dodge. Jump. Kick. Punch. Duck. Jump.

It was an amazing workout, though, and he knew he was working harder than he had in ages. Not since... well, that was a time better left in the past. He certainly couldn't move like this with Dextera. Not when he already knew every tiny movement Dextera made. Not when there was absolutely no reason he'd even try to land a blow.

A-ou wouldn't have been his first choice, but he hadn't been the one to order the exercise. A-ou had a lot of controlled force behind his movements. Sinistra actually had to think about his movements while trying not to think and just move. It was exhilarating.

A short, sharp buzzer sounded and with one last dodge and jump, Sinsitra paused. A-ou was smiling, and Sinistra knew he was smiling, too.

"Let's try that again," Sinistra said. "Not today, but..."

A-ou nodded. "Any time," he replied. "A shame our turn is over, but while we wait for our partners, that new cafe..."

"Dextera brought me the most exquisite cup of some sort of chocolate pudding from there," Sinistra interjected. A-ou smiled.

Obviously, they were going to spend just a bit more time together. Though at least they wouldn't be attempting to strike one another, which was preferable in every way.


End file.
